csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry Potter and John Lennon - Physical Similarities and Differences
For more than nine years now, I have noticed some physical similarities and differences between , and as Harry Potter. Since I recently got into my fixation between comparing the two of them again, I thought that I'd write a page about it. We'll start with a gallery because I feel that it'll be better than to cut to the context, because then I'd have to go back and do the gallery later. But then again I still have to write the context afterwards. So I lose either way here! :P Harry Potter/Daniel Radcliffe Harry Potter Daniel Radcliffe Philosopher's Stone.png Harry Potter Daniel Radcliffe Chamber of Secrets.png Harry Potter Daniel Radcliffe Prisoner of Azkaban.png Harry Potter Daniel Radcliffe Goblet of Fire.png Harry Potter Daniel Radcliffe Order of the Phoenix.png Daniel Radcliffe Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.png Harry Potter Daniel Radcliffe Half-Blood Prince.png Daniel Radcliffe Harry Potter Half-Blood Prince.png John Lennon 1967 John Lennon.png Lennon John 1967.png 1967 Lennon John.png John Lennon 1967.png John Lennon 1968.png 1969 John Lennon.png John Lennon 1969.png Lennon John 1969.png Inspiration Okay, so now that we've seen the galleries, I'm now free to explain where the inspiration for creating this page started out. In late 2007, I saw pictures of John Lennon wearing round glasses and I noticed that they looked almost if not identical to the glasses Daniel Radcliffe wore while he was cast as Harry Potter. Up until recently, I had a feeling that John's glasses were lighter than Harry's. As it turns out, they are indeed lighter. But it wasn't until recently, when I read a comment about John's glasses not being black, that I knew what the definite difference between their glasses was. John's glasses are lighter and golden, whereas Harry's glasses are darker and metallic black. Similarities *Both of them wore round glasses at one time. *Both don't have particularly round or stocky faces. *Their hairstyles were similar at certain points. *They are both British. *They both sing most of their songs in a tenor register. *Both of them have slim builds. *Both of them have fair skin. Differences John Lennon *The glasses he usually wore in the late 60's to early 70's were golden. *The glasses he usually wore in the late 60's to early 70's appear to have thicker glass. *His chin is wider than Harry's chin. *His face is longer than Harry's face. *His eyes are brown whereas Harry's eyes are green. *His nose is larger and more beak shaped. The bridge curves outwards more. *He is taller than Harry, being approximately 1.79 metres tall. *His hair was light to medium brown. *He often had sideburns, whereas Harry did not. *He is a musician who's musical style notably consisted of rock and roll, pop rock, and experimental rock. *Although he did sing the bulk of his songs in a tenor register, he wasn't a natural tenor, as his and lied within the baritone range. Thus, he had trouble reaching the high notes of the tenor range without straining his voice. Harry Potter *His glasses are metallic black. *His glasses appear to have thinner glass. *His chin is narrower than John's chin. *His face is shorter and slightly rounder than John's face. *His eyes are green whereas John's eyes are brown. His actor, Daniel however has blue eyes instead of green. *His nose is smaller and not as beak shaped. The bridge doesn't curve outward as much, so the nose is straighter. *He is shorter than John, his actor being around 1.65 metres tall. *His hair is jet-black, though his actor has dark brown hair that's almost black. *He didn't have sideburns, like John often did. *His actor is more into rap music than rock and roll music. His actor also isn't a musician, but does a bit of rapping. *His actor has a higher register and voice than John did. Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages